My Pet Saiyan
by Hecate18
Summary: You can call me 'daddy' if you like," "I'd rather not" "That's my boy!"
1. Default Chapter

**My Pet Saiyan**

A/n- an AU 'but not' (I've just altered things '_slightly_')   
I'll move the story up to the present timeline soon (which is when they are training for the androids)

Warnings- R/NY17 in later chaps there will be Lemon, rape (of a minor), yaoi, bondage, and anything else you can think of. ^_^

Disclaimer- I don't own.

*~~~~~*

Baby's immediately stopped there wailing and the room was thrown into complete silence as a dark presence slowly hovered into the room, its small petit figure was not overly threatening and it almost had a child like appearance but the eyes gave it away, promising pain to all those that dared defy him. 

The tyrant was followed closely by his two '_ever loyal_' minions, Zarbon had heavy build but he held an almost feminine beauty that balance things out making him look like a Greek god, Dodoria unlike Zarbon held no attractive quality's whatsoever but his strength although lower then Zarbon's gave him reason to be feared.

King Vegeta made his way towards Frieza making sure not to meet the tyrants eyes, he bent on one knee before him to show respect; "Lord Frieza it is an honour that you grace us with your presence today, there where a few _minor_ complications during the birth but the boy is healthy with a high power level."  
A horrid smile spread across the tyrants face making many occupants of the room suddenly uneasy, "I wish to see the young prince." Those who heard would know it was certainly not a question and the king immediately stood and sent one of the medical staff to retrieve the child who came back with a bundle in his arms a few moments later.

Frieza gracefully climbed out of his hover vehicle and he hovered leisurely over to the doctor holding the tiny bundle, he then held out his pale purple tinted hands to be given the newborn Saiyan Prince.  
The Doctor looked worriedly at King Vegeta who nodded sternly, giving him permission to hand over the Prince and the doctor let out a quick sigh of relief and hurriedly placed the bundle into Frieza's waiting arms.

The tension filled the room as Frieza's eyes locked with the child's, the King himself had not had a chance to hold his son due to all the problems that had occurred, the boy had been too strong for the Queen and had literally ripped himself from her, even in all his years of massacring planets it had not prepared him for the site of the shredded corpse that was once his Queen.  
Gasps around the room brought his attention back to the present and the site before him was almost too much for him to handle, Frieza was looking down at his son with an evil grin upon his black lips and his son was looking back at him with his own malicious grin that tainted the innocence his young face once held, Frieza's eyes gleamed with the joy a new father may feel while turning to the King.

"Isn't he just adorable?"

*~5 years later~*

King Vegeta watched his as son licked blood from his fingers, he was forced to stop the sparring match when the fight turned to a free for all, he had already lost 4 of his men today to the young Prince and he did not with to lose anymore.  
The boy had surpassed him in strength a while ago and had now become uncontrollable, if it wasn't for the Princes appearance he would have sworn the boy was Frieza's spawn, many others in the kingdom thought so too.

In a ways he was glad that Frieza was taking him, they boy was evil through and through, but he thought of his Queen and knew she would have disagreed; he was with no doubt proud of his son, the boy outclassed him in smarts and strength but he believed that when the time came for the Prince to rule he would bring forth a tyranny the universe has never seen.

"Brat!" The King had been dreading this and was now silently berating himself for waiting until the last minute to tell the child.  
"What!" He ignored the rude reply wanting to get this over and done with a quickly as possible.  
"Come and walk with me a while." He strode quickly towards the exit of t he sparring arena, he knew the boys curiosity would cause him to follow and he smirked as he heard small feet behind him.

He reached the throne room doors and entered swiftly with his son in tow, he had to tell his son before the Lizard arrived.  
He sat on his throne and made a hand gesture for his son to do the same, but the boy stubbornly refused to comply, he sighed and begun with his admission.  
"Bra…son you know that you are prophesised to become the first Super Saiyan in over _1000_ years, and that you are now the strongest Saiyan on the planet." He paused and stood walking over to the windows, his son followed a few seconds after.

He held his arm out and motioned to the planet below, "All this will soon be yours, as well as the universe but you will have to train hard to accomplish this.  
Frieza has offered to take you and train you, but when you return you will take your throne, you will get the best training facilities on Frieza's ship and his men are better skilled for you to train with…"

"Liar!" The child's voice was low and calm but held a severe harshness to it, and his eyes held nothing but hate, the King shuddered involuntarily _ 'all that hate for me' _.  
"The Lizard asked for me giving you the alternative to either hand me over or he destroys the planet, you '_reluctantly_' agreed, handing my over like some bargaining tool."

The king stared at his son for a while, he was a fool to think he could outsmart this child he was not so easily deceived, "Son there was no other way, you will return to us soon, Frieza has sworn to that!" He laughed, a cold cruel laugh that the King once thought unfeasible of a child of 5 producing.  
"Stupid old man, are you so gullible? You have sold your only heir as a bargaining chip to a murderous tyrant and you believe I will be returning!" 

The pair were interrupted as a knock sounded on the door, the king called for whoever it was too enter, "Sire, Lord Frieza is here to collect the Prince."   
The servant looked at the King unsure of what to do, fearing for his life, "Make sure all of the Prince's belongings are packed and on the ship and notify Lord Frieza to come here." The servant bow slightly and rushed out the room.

The young Prince walked towards the exit without giving his father a second glance, when he got to the door he heard the King speak,  
"I will bring you back to us!"  
The Prince paused and without turning back he answered his father uttering the last words he knew he will ever say to the King.

"No you won't" 

*~~~~~*

Please review and tell me what you think ^_^

Happy new year to everyone!


	2. chapter 2

**My Pet Saiyan**

A/n- thanks for the reviews  
Lone Warrior2  
darkdesperation  
db27   
Sarie   
CrazyGurl  
Camaro

Disclaimer- I don't own.

*~*~*~*

The young Prince walked towards the exit without giving his father a second glance, when he got to the door he heard the King speak,  
"I will bring you back to us!"  
The Prince paused and without turning back he answered his father uttering the last words he knew he will ever say to the King.

"No you won't" 

*~*~*~*

Vegeta slowly made his way towards Frieza's throne room; he could see that his indolent way of walking was making the servant very nervous, it was not him who would get in trouble for being late after all.  
He had not even been on the ship a day and Frieza already wanted to see him, he postulated for some bad news.

Upon approaching the throne room doors Vegeta yawned deliberately enjoying the discomfort he was obviously causing the servant to feel, he quickly pushed past the servant and swung open the doors causing the rooms inhabitants to focus their attention on him and the trembling vassal who looked like he was about to urinate himself.  
"Ah, nice to see you've finally joined us little Prince." The small pale skinned reptile purred in a feminine voice that almost betrayed a seductive tone.

The young Prince turned and smirked wickedly at the perturbed servant looking at the man like he was a toy, "well I got here as fast as possible considering…" The Prince turned back to Frieza his eyes holding a feign innocence accompanied with a devilish smirk upon his lips.  
"Considering what my dear boy?"  
"Considering this fumbling piece of trash you sent to escort me." The boy's voice was calm but it held a hint of amusement.

A silence fell over the room, most were surprised by the boy's boldness while Zarbon snarled, he believed the boy was too cocky for his own good. All thoughts were interrupted as a effeminate laughter was heard from the tyrant, he gazed down at the child his laughter fading and looked at him with an amused gleam in his eyes; "Only the best for a Prince, I'll try not to disappoint next time this 'fumbling piece of trash' as you call him will be dealt with. Perhaps you will like to do the honour as condolence from me; I have some rather tragic news to tell you."

Vegeta looked at the tyrant with disdain, he did not like to be laughed at, he waited patiently for dictator to continue, "a few hours ago your planet was destroy by a 'large' meteorite." Vegeta fought the urge to shout 'liar' at the lord but instead eyed him distrustfully, he knew it was the tyrant who destroyed his planet.  
After forming a number of reasons for this he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, he wanted to get started on tormenting the frightened slave the poor cretin was now in a heap on the floor quavering.  
"So I am now inclined to take you under my wing and raise you…" Frieza gestured for the boy to come closer smiling down at him as he approached his throne, "you can call me 'daddy' if you like!" the statement was said with clear amusement and some sniggering was heard by Dodoria earning a glare from the Prince, "I'd rather not." The statement was said with slight anger; the boy did not miss the mockery in Frieza's voice. "That's my boy!" Zarbon glared at the child with jealousy, he did not like that the boy was receiving so much of his master's attention.

*~~~~~*

"Prince Vegeta, don't you think you should get rid of it? It's starting to smell!" Vegeta looked up at the third class Saiyan menacingly, "why would I? He's not dead yet, he still twitches now and then; what else am I supposed to play with when I get bored?" The Prince pouted childishly then looked up at Raditz with an evil grin causing the long haired mans eyes to widen; the pair were interrupted as Raditz' scouter went off.

Raditz was silent for a few moments, listening to the message carefully then he looked to the Prince again appearing a little relieved, "Prince Vegeta, we have to report to Lord Frieza so he can give us a briefing for our next assignment." The young Prince frowned; "You go ahead Raditz, I'll meet you and Nappa their." There was nothing left to be said and Raditz immediately followed through with his Prince's orders.

The young Prince sighed and turned to the figure lying on the floor, the creature that lay at his feet could hardly be distinguished as male or female because of its beaten disfigured state, it was given to the Prince as a gift from Frieza for doing particularly well on an assignment, the tyrant at times liked to spoil the boy, giving his excuses that 'the brat needed _toys_ to play with'. But Frieza's favouritism towards the Prince was well known throughout his empire making Vegeta untouchable.

The boy poked the creature not so gently in the ribs making it twitch and gurgle, the creature's body was deformed and grotesque from the extremity of the child's torture techniques, "I guess Raditz is right, you are a bit stinky, I didn't know a body can decay _before_ it dies!" the child heard the creature gurgle some more, blood seeped from what Vegeta figured was it's mouth, it was trying to say something to him; The little Prince didn't bother hearing out the creature and he quickly brought his little booted heal down on the mangled face crushing it's skull thus ending it's miserable life instantly.

The young Prince decided it was best if he went to see Frieza now, he walked swiftly down the halls, from the countless times he'd walked this way he could find his way blindfolded. On his way he came across one of the maids that worked on the ship, "you! Woman…" he paused to take in the expression of pure fear that came across her features, his silence was adding to that fear.  
"Clean up my room, pets are so messy to look after." He smirked and sauntered off leaving the maid stumped.

"Prince Vegeta, once again you come into my presence late, it seems to be the beginning of a very nasty habit." Frieza with poise climbed out of his hover vehicle and walked towards the young Prince, Vegeta looked at him and grinned childishly, "Well what can I say; it's better late then never." The tyrant looked pleasantly taken aback by the blunt reply and he got an undignified scowl from Zarbon who strangely enough was the only other person in the room.  
"Well my young Saiyan perhaps I should show you why it's not **better** to be late in my company. Besides your… _subjects_ have already left for the assignment."  
Vegeta frowned, he enjoyed purging assignments immensely, Frieza chuckled at his frown, "better late?"

"Zarbon! Leave us." The green haired beauty left immediately, he could actually feel Vegeta's triumphant smirk and this filled him with rage.  
When they were left alone Frieza smiled at the boy, not a genuine smile, it was a smile that held secrets and lies; Vegeta knew he couldn't trust this man, but then again he couldn't trust anybody.  
Frieza sat back on his throne and looked intently at the boy for a while before speaking; his face betrayed nothing of his thoughts. "So have you been enjoying my present? He's quite strong you know." Vegeta snorted at the comment, "yeah! And he's quite dead." Frieza shot the boy a false surprised look, "it appears to me, little one that you have a lot to learn about keeping a pet." The Prince looked at the tyrant his expression blasé, "and I suppose your going to teach me!"  
The lizards face darkened slightly, getting lost in his thoughts once again before answering soberly;   
"I suppose so."

The tyrant stood up once again and held his hand out to the Prince who looked at him bewildered in return, "come child, there is something I want to show you."  
Vegeta looked at the clawed hand unsure of what to do with it; his confusion was quickly solve for him as the pale skinned reptile took hold of his small hand and lead him out of the room. The hold felt odd but not unpleasantly so, the cold hand to the Prince felt like velvet ice.  
Frieza watched the boy as he studied his hand intently, he guessed that the child had never had such physical contact before, he smirked slightly before speaking; "I won't bite." He chuckled when the only response he got was a childish glare.

*

As they travelled towards the base of the ship the lighting became dimmer, Vegeta could see from the amount of dust around the area that no one came to this area, but the boy knew must of the tyrants crew were highly superstitious and there were rumours about the ship beginning haunted; Vegeta suppressed a chuckle at the thought.  
The young Prince subconsciously griped the tyrants hand tighter when he felt the temperature drop, but also a pungent smell was polluting the area, so strong that he was finding it difficult to breath; he looked to Frieza to see if there was any reaction to the drastic change in atmosphere, but the tyrant seemed centred on where he was going.  
After a few minutes the sulphuric smell had gotten so overpowering Vegeta could see it clouding around them, his eyes and throat burned immensely as he tried to gasp for what little oxygen was left in the area; he fell to his knees and would have fallen flat on his front if it weren't for the tyrant holding onto his hand, he looked up at the tyrant hopelessly to see the lizard smiling down at him knowingly.


	3. chapter 3

**My Pet Saiyan**

A/n- Thank you so much for the reviews. ^_^  
(I really need a beta, if anyone can help please let me know ^-^)

Disclaimer- I don't own.

*~*~*~*

After a few minutes the sulphuric smell had gotten so overpowering Vegeta could see it clouding around them, his eyes and throat burned immensely as he tried to gasp for what little oxygen was left in the area; he fell to his knees and would have fallen flat on his front if it weren't for the tyrant holding onto his hand, he looked up at the tyrant hopelessly to see the lizard smiling down at him knowingly.

*~*~*~*

"Just take a deep breath little Prince; Breath it all in." Vegeta hung limply in the tyrants grasp; he knew he would have to breath eventually, it was like drowning, you couldn't hold your breath forever.

Blood run from his eyes, he could taste it; the hazy dark red clouded his vision. His lungs took a great gasp of the poisoned air despite his minds protests, he regretted it immediately when his throat locked, refusing him to breath either in or out. His small body thrashed wildly as he desperately willed his lungs to do something, anything; _was he dieing? Is this what it felt like?_

The coldness holding his hand was suddenly released and his face collided with the surprisingly even colder floor, he could have sworn the blood on his face froze from contact; but he was given no time to contemplate that suspicion when his was roughly turned onto his back. The ground was so cold his back felt numbed from impact.

"So the monkey Prince wants to see how long he can hold his breath! Didn't that good for nothing father of yours teach you to listen to your elders?" The tyrant's eyes were cold and scornful as he stared down at the writhing Prince, he remained staring at the boy a while longer before he abruptly clamped his foot down on the Childs neck.

Vegeta squirmed; the foot on his neck wasn't so much painful as it was uncomfortable, the claws of the foot gripped his chin causing his mouth to open. "Well… If you won't listen to me…"  
The pressure on his neck was gone instantly and so was Frieza, absorbed into the dim thick atmosphere. He felt like screaming for the tyrant not to leave him but his voice refused to work and his lungs remained constricted.  
_He was going to die here all alone because his body refused to breath in the toxic substance, because he believed he knew what was best for himself._

His eye lids began to get heavy and sealed shut, he found himself wanting to give into the darkness.

Death was underrated.

He was unaware of how long a Saiyan could hold his breath for, but he was sure he was well past his limit; he was not dieing as he should be.  
The first thing that caught Vegeta's attention was heavy dragging footsteps echoing around the area, a faint ray of hope washed over him. The footsteps were slow and laggard, sounding almost painful. It was difficult for Vegeta to pinpoint exactly were the sound was coming from as the noise echoed around the area.

The footsteps came to a halt, he could sense the being standing over him, in fact the being seemed so close suddenly that he could feel its breath on his face… Cold and damp.  
He felt something wet hit his cheek, at first he thought it may have been water until he felt more moisture drop onto his face… The wetness seemed to be moving.

"Well, aren't you gonna say hi to your dear old daddy?"

The little Prince's eyes shot open on their own accord, it took a few moments for them to adjust to the dim lighting, but when they did he almost wished he was blind.

The figure kneeling over him should have been, or was dead. It's neck was twisted at such an angle, that the creature had to bend its body to face the boy; he could now clearly see the source of the wetness.  
Through holes and cracks in the creature's skin, worm like invertebrate glided freely through it, some dropping onto his face with a wet slap. Thick white worms, almost translucent, seeped from cracks in the figures skin, even the flame shaped hair seemed to be harbouring tiny black insects he could not identify.

Its mouth which was open in a surreal wide grin was infested with a multitude of insects and creatures the young Prince dared not identify, many teeth were missing and only blackened ones remained, more on one side then the other.  
Its clothes, although tattered, blooded, and soiled, were the same royal garments his father always wore, telling the boy exactly what his slowly dieing mind was denying.

"I don't see you for months, and when I finally return you're staring at me like some kind of rotting corpse. Where's your respect boy? At least give your father a kiss"

The young boy's mouth was covered with tattered torn lips, he immediately tried to scream, not noticing until too late that he had began to breathe again. His mouth and lungs were filled with a strong acid taste, it was the same odour that filled the area but far more concentrated.  
Thick sleekness glided around his mouth and down his throat causing him to gag, his first reaction was to remove the obstacle with his tongue, but the action was foreseen and without warning his tongue was bitten with sharp teeth he didn't know the corpse possessed.

The crusty lips were removed from his with incredible force, ripping his For a few seconds numbness was the only thing Vegeta could feel, and then the pain came… he was all of a sudden aware of the worm like creatures sliding into his nostrils, his throat.  
Completely aware of the stub of what used to be his tongue twitching uselessly in his mouth, and the corpse of his father sitting atop of him with blood dripping from its goatee.

And he SCREAMED

*~~~~~*

Raditz strode down the ships halls swiftly, shoving away all those who got in his way, normally he tended to be civil when on Frieza's vessel, it was a life saving attribute; but desperate times called for desperate measures, his young Prince may very well be dieing.  
He knew no one would dare stop them for it was Frieza who requested for him and Nappa to finish there purge and return immediately.

They halted as soon as they reached the medical bay, from looking at their scouters, they knew Frieza was not in there, and from what they could see neither were his two goons; Zarbon and Dodoria.

They attentively stepped into room afraid of what they may see; a few doctors walked about, checking on patients, while some maids hurried about cleaning up the floors and used equipment.  
Two maids stood in the far corner of the room, pretending to be cleaning while whispering to each other. Raditz quickly shrugged Nappa gaining the big guys attention, they began to approach the two gossiping maids; most on Frieza's ship knew that the best way to gain information was from the servants, they saw everything that happened in this ship.

The maids carried on gossiping in they're language, to engrossed to notice the two warriors standing in front of them; a low guttural growl immediately caught their attention, as well as everybody else in the room.  
Others left the room in a hurry, knowing the reputation of the unruly Saiyans; the two gossiping maids were unfortunate enough to be grabbed before they could make their exit.

"You two aren't going nowhere!" The throaty voice of the bald Saiyan caused the maids to squeak in fear, the grip on their arms was not painful, but the thought of what might happen to them was.  
"Where is Prince Vegeta?" Raditz' voice was less animalistic then Nappa's, but his eyes told them that he was far from gentle. They pointed towards an open door without hesitation and a little relief, thinking that there presence was now no longer needed; the grips on there arms only tightened as they were dragged along with the Saiyans towards the door.

Upon setting eyes on they're Prince, the 6 year old boy floating naked in the murky green water of the regeneration tank, they kneeled on they're one knee; pulling the two maids with them. They stood up after they're bow of respect and turned to the maids.

"What happened to him?"

The maids began talking hurriedly at the same time, both trying to save there own skin. With both their accented voices speaking at the same time they were not making much sense at all. Before Raditz could repeat the question, Nappa grabbed one of the maids and pulled her closer to him, and without any warning he grabbed her head with his huge hands and twisted it sharply to the side, successfully breaking her neck.

The remaining maid screamed loudly, almost collapsing in fear; she did not even need for them to ask her the question again as she began explaining what she knew in her thick accented voice. "I waz not there, so I do not know what h'ppned exactly…" she paused for a moment, still hiccupping from frightened tears, gauging their reaction, when she received an impatient growl she continued quickly.

"I waz in here cleaning the floors with…one of the odther maids, we h'erd a scream, it sounded like it waz coming from all over the ship!" she paused calming herself.  
"The screaming jus' kept on going, I thought it would nev'r end." She looked around, checking nobody was there, then she moved closer to the two Saiyans and decreased the volume of her voice.  
"Lord Frieza carried him in here, the young Prince waz the one screaming… he waz clawing at hiz own face, even hiz eyes were bleeding; there waz blood ev'rywhere!" She closer talking so quietly she was whispering, "hiz clothes were ripped to shreds, so much blood on hiz body there waz… and he waz saying over and over 'g…"

"What's all the whispering about; surely you two are not gathering information from this petty creature?"

At the open door stood Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria, although Frieza's face was stern, his voice held a mocking amused tone. The three in the room without delay bowed in respect to their Lord. "I trust that the purge was successful."  
Nappa, who was ranked higher then Raditz answered the tyrant, "The purge was successful my lord, they had no time to prepare they're weapon systems, and the planet is relatively unspoilt."  
The tyrant smiled falsely, he could tell the two Saiyans were becoming quite impatient but that was not what was bothering him; he shifted his eyes to look at the maid, who looked like she was about to urinate, she made the mistake of meeting his eyes.

"Dodoria, would you be so kind as to take this female to my throne room, we will need to have a little _chat_ about why I don't allow gossiping on my ship!"

She shrieked looking for any escape, right now she envied the female on the floor. Dodoria wrapped his thick pink arm around her waist and elevated her under his arm, and headed towards the door with her kicking and screaming.

"Oh and could you take her… friend with you."

The large pink alien hefted the dead body under his other armed and headed out of the room with his cargo, Nappa and Raditz watched with guarded expressions as they're only truth was carried away.  
"Now, as you probably know, Vegeta was injured quite severely whilst you two were away. But not to worry, he's almost completely healed."

"Nappa glanced briefly at Raditz, and then looked to Frieza again, being sure to look the tyrant in the eye, it was something he'd been taught to do at a very young age.  
"What happened to him my Lord?"

Frieza was silent for a moment, contemplating the question with an amused smile, "impatient aren't we, perhaps I shouldn't tell you to teach you a lesson, next time if you want information you should come to me first."  
Nappa looked to the floor, trying to look apologetic. "We are sorry my lord, it will never happen again."

There was a loud beeping from the regeneration tank that held the Prince, immediately out of nowhere panicked doctors appeared, they hurriedly checked the status of the young Prince and without warning the tank was drained.  
They were all familiar with regeneration tanks and they were sure it was **not** suppose to make that noise when the healing process was finished.

*~~~~~*

This chap was a bit unclear, but it's meant to be. Gradually it will all unravel (I hope ^-^). Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^ 


	4. chapter 4

My Pet Saiyan

A/n- Sorry I took so long to update. U_U  
I'm trying to be quicker. ^_^  
Thank-you so much to **Jay goose** for Beta-ing this chap! ^-^

Disclaimer- I don't own.

*~*~*~*

The longhaired Saiyan watched in horror as his Prince was carried to a bed. The Prince, still unclothed, was swarmed with medical staff who were tubing him, but they appeared to be having some difficulty.

The Prince began thrashing in what seemed to be to a violent seizure, blood spilled from his mouth and nose as his small body thrashed about the bed. Choking noises could be heard from where the observers stood.

Raditz had to stop himself from reaching out to aid his Prince. He knew there was nothing he could do to help, at his young age of 15 he had little if any medical knowledge; but it didn't stop him from feeling guilt.

The boy thrashing about on the bed looked so small now, so defenseless, at times Raditz found himself forgetting that his Prince was still a boy… a 6 year old boy.

He discreetly shifted his eyes to look at Frieza and was met immediately with soulless red eyes. He quickly turned away; staring into those eyes unnerved him, as if he were staring into hell itself. He berated himself again for leaving his Prince with this monster.

Zarbon was the first to speak, "What's wrong with him?" It was obvious to those in the room that he was not asking out of concern for the Prince, the voice held a nonchalant tone to it.

Some of the medical staff seemed to freeze at the question directed towards them; the others were too busy attending to Vegeta.

A male attendant came towards them; his skin was a dusty orange color, like desert sands. His build was not-quite scrawny, there was still some meat left on him, but he had a tired look that made him seem older then he probably was. His ears protruded from his face and pointed upwards, making him look somewhat comical like. But from the look of seriousness imprinted there and the way his eyebrows scrunched together, he looked like he couldn't smile if he wanted to. Perhaps this was what years of servitude to Frieza did to you.

He strode near confidently; this was noticed by all. Most men who approached Frieza, or any of his high-ranking soldiers, were usually to the point of nearly urinating themselves. This action was both disconcerting and suspicious.

He cleared his throat before speaking and Raditz watched him closely as his eyes made contact with Frieza's and stayed there, the others around seemed to notice this but saw it only as a sign of respect. If they looked deep enough, Raditz pondered, they would see the intensity of the look between the both of them.

"The regeneration tank has been successful in healing Prince Vegeta's most serious wounds but…"

He paused, turning to look at Vegeta, the boy now wasn't convulsing as badly as he had been before; the shaking seemed more in control. But the Prince was still vomiting violently, dark blood and…other things.

The doctor began speaking again, startling everyone from there observation. Raditz was almost glad for this distraction. "…His body seems to be rejecting a foreign entity that has entered his system. This is doing more damage then good."

He paused and looked again to the Prince, adding effect to what he just said. A silence hung in the air. The background noise of the retching Prince and scurrying medical staff was eerily muted out, sounding distant… very distant.

Raditz stifled his unuttered questions; it was not his place to speak, especially in the presence of Lord Frieza. Looking at Nappa, he concentrated on urging the higher ranked large Saiyan to question the doctor. He knew that attempting a telepathic connection with Nappa would mean a promised beating; but he also knew that this was the only way to find out what really happened to his Prince.

A quiet growl was heard almost immediately gaining the unwanted attention of Frieza and Zarbon. Surprisingly, Nappa kept his attention towards Vegeta, his aura giving off a suppressed rage.

~It is punishable by death to attempt to connect minds with an Elite, Third class!~

The guttural whisper continued to ring in his mind. The presence of the older Saiyan in his mind had been so strong he was nearly knocked off his feet; reminding him how inexperienced he was in telepathic communication. He attempted to answer back but his whisper of a mental voice was squashed by the warning growl that rumbled in his ears from the inside.

~Don't give me an excuse, little boy or I'll make you wish you died with the rest of the planet.~

He felt pain. The ringing in his ears wouldn't dim and his head felt heavy and cramped. He wondered if it was his imagination or it was really Nappa's gluttonous laughing he could hear.

~Your biting off more then you can chew weakling! We get our answers from the Prince and the Prince alone. We won't get any truths from this doctor or anyone else on this ship."~

The first thought that came to the longhaired Saiyan's head was, the large Saiyan was smarter then he looked. But after another growl painfully rumbled in his head, he cleared his thoughts, not wanting to experience that again.

~Clean yourself up boy!~

He stood confused for a while wondering what was meant by the statement, until he caught the glittering golden eyes of Zarbon, the green haired man took a quick glance towards Raditz' nose and raised his elegant green brow.  
Raditz, now understanding, hurriedly wiped the blood leaking from his nose, earning a smirk from Zarbon. A blush lit his cheeks as the green haired man winked and turned away.

He knew Zarbon only did this to make him lose his composure, reserving his 'special' smirk, just for him. The fact that he didn't like the man didn't stop his body from responding, but this could easily be blamed on teenage hormones.

All thoughts were abandoned when his Scouter sprang to life bleeping repeatedly with the rising of the Prince's power level.

He couldn't see what was going on because of the horde of medical staff in the way, but this didn't bother him, his Prince was awake!

He couldn't stop himself from taking a quick glance at the tyrant. To his surprise, and fear, there was a smug smile upon his lips and a glint in his eyes that Raditz didn't like at all.

Somehow he didn't think he and Nappa would get the answers they wanted.

*~~~~~* The Prince slowly slid on his body suit completely oblivious to the presence of others in the room. He didn't say a word, even as he slipped his petite feet into the pristine white boots. When he finished dressing he looked up but remained silent.

Breaking the silence he smiled, almost childishly and looked to Frieza, directly at Frieza. "How long was I in there?"

The question was asked with a childlike innocence Raditz didn't know Vegeta possessed, but it was answered nonetheless.

"A little over 3 days, little one, but not to worry. You didn't miss much. You seemed to be the subject of most of my ship's interest; you're quite the popular little Prince."

There was a tenderness to the tyrant's voice, but also amusement. It was well known throughout the ship and most parts of the universe that Frieza held a soft spot for his Prince. It was not something Frieza needed to keep silent; no one would dare question him.

Vegeta rolled his shoulders and grinned, "Three days! Must've been something I ate." It was right about then that Raditz knew they would never know what happened to their Prince, but perhaps it was for the best.

Girlish laughter was heard from the tyrant, which cause everyone to become tense, laughter from Frieza usually meant, pain, death, torture, or anything else along those lines.

"I think you and 'yours' deserve a few days break, don't you think Zarbon."

The green haired man frowned and then looked at Raditz, "Nothin' wrong with a little rest and relaxation." He snorted quietly as the 15 year old turned away from him, he had that effect on most, but he mainly enjoyed seeing the Saiyan's cheeks turn a rosy red. He found it… cute.

Raditz locked his eyes back on the ground, it seemed most were attuned with Zarbon's 'secret' smile for him. He was a Saiyan, Saiyan's weren't supposed to blush, or be shy; and now his Prince witnessed this embarrassing scene.

He remained with his eyes on the ground, not wanting to meet the mocking gaze of Vegeta, but it was also guilt that kept his eyes to the ground. It was his duty to protect the Prince, both his and Nappa's. And they left him.

His gaze at the ground was interrupted when two small boot clad feet came into view. It was then he noticed the large body of Nappa kneeling on one knee in front of the Prince. He quickly got on one knee, surprisingly gracefully; his long hair fell around his face as he bowed his head slightly, he was still about an inch taller then the Prince even in this position.

Then there came that annoyingly feminine laughter again, followed by a somewhat high-pitched voice, "Oh! What loyal little puppies you have, you wouldn't mind if I skip the bow!" He looked up to see Vegeta sharing the same wicked smile Frieza had upon his face, "So long as you wouldn't mind either!"

Again with that innocent childlike voice, it sounded so wrong coming from those wicked lips.

As if reading his thoughts, the Prince looked at Raditz, there was something in those eyes the longhaired Saiyan had never seen before, and it scared him. More then the tyrant ever could.

"I suppose we should go now… unless you prefer to say here?"

He stood to his full height, choosing not to reply, and waited for Vegeta and Nappa to walk ahead. Not that he held any respect at all for Nappa; he liked him as much as he did Frieza. But the large bald Saiyan, if he wanted to, could beat him to a pulp.

As they retched the door, Frieza and Zarbon graciously stepped out of the way, not a word was said as the exited the medical bay of the ship.

*

Nappa was blunt and to the point as always, this was not always too intelligent and got him into trouble at most times. "Vegeta, what happened?"

The young Prince let out a short laugh and turned to the large Saiyan. "Nappa, how did our planet die?"

The Bald Saiyan's eyes narrowed in suspicion before he answered, "It was struck by a large meteorite…"

"Well actually Frieza blew it up!"

The sentence was said so nonchalantly and with no emotion at all present, that it was hard not to believe the Prince, they all had they're suspicions, and now it was confirmed.

An abrupt question was blurted out by Raditz, "How do you know?"

The Prince snorted, as if it were the most foolish question in the world, "I known for ages, it was obvious… and Frieza told me."

"Wha…" Vegeta suddenly turned serious, his mood change sending chills up their spines. The way he looked at them was… wrong. "I've missed 3 days of training, if you carry on wasting my time I may just take it out on you!"

He began to walk away from them at a steady pace, with out turning, or slowing down he spoke. "Raditz! You have the honor of being my sparring partner today; I didn't know 3 days of my absence would make you so…Girlish. I'll be sure to whip you back into shape." Nappa snorted in laughter, not bothering to stifle the sound.

"We can spar tomorrow Nappa, when I'm at my full strength."

Raditz couldn't resist turning and smirking at the big Saiyan, but the smirk disappeared when the realized he was heading for a beating from the temperamental Little Prince.

*~~~~~*

A/n- I'll try to get the 5th chap posted as soon as I can. ^_^  
Please give feedback.


End file.
